The present invention relates generally to implements used in ground preparation, for instance, the collection of rocks and other debris from the ground surface. More particularly, the present invention provides an implement which operates bidirectionally in that a ground-engaging roller can be either pushed or towed by a vehicle.
Various implements for soil preparation, such as collecting debris, have been previously advanced. Generally, the implement includes a chassis forming a frame, wheels for supporting the chassis, a roller and drive means typically consisting of-gears and a drive chain which connect with a drive shaft from the towing vehicle. These previously advanced soil preparation have allowed for one directional operation only, which has inhibited operators from preparing soil in a given area in the most efficient manner.